Anti-Megalosaurus Force
The Anti-Megalosaurus Force or A.M.F was an organization that was founded to combat the ever growing threat of Kaiju, primarily Godzilla. The origination was founded in September 1954 and was disbanded in December 2002. Overview The Anti-Megalosaurus Force was one of many organizations that specialised in dealing with the emergences of Kaiju on Terra during the later half of the 20th centaury going into the beginning of the 21st centaury. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force was founded not long after reports of sightings of Godzilla making a return after his supposed death from the Oxygen Destroyer. The primary goal of the Anti-Megalosaurus Force was to take down Godzilla and prevent another event like the King of the Monsters first attack on Tokyo. When other Kaiju began to appear such alongside Godzilla, the organization's goal to was take down any Kaiju that would be a threat to humanity. There would be individual teams that specialised in the dealing with particular Kaiju. However, the situation worsened when one former member of A.M.F, a scientist turned arms dealer named Dr. Deverich, had been using a piece of failed tech called the Psionic Transmitter. The Psionic Transmitter's original purposes was to send out a signal that would send Kaiju away from human populated areas but the project was shut down. Deverich took his research data and disappeared after the project was shut down. He had in fact weaponised the Psionic Transmitter into a Kaiju Attractor, bring the monsters to human cities and stealing the device on the black market for war. The A.M.F's attempts to counter Kaiju in battle lead to the recreation of Mechas such as MechaGodzilla and Kiryu who were primarily made to match Godzilla. In 1987, the A.M.F manage to arrest Deverich after all his years on the run, but not before summoning the threat of Space Kaiju onto Terra through his Psionic Transmitter which brought SpaceGodzilla and later Gigan and King Ghidorah. In 2002 after Gigan and King Ghidorah year long rampage of cross the planet, and after they, as well as Godzilla and Kiryu were sucked into an artificial Black Hole, the A.M.F was officially disbanded. History The Anti-Megalosaurus Force was founded in September of 1954 after sightings of Godzilla were reports months after the Kaiju's supposed death by the Oxygen Destroyer, unaware of how the King of Monsters had recently escaped from Hell. The organization's founder, Colonel Schooler, went around the world to find individuals that had the skills to survive and combat Godzilla and other Kaiju to become members of the Anti-Megalosaurus Force. Synopsis Half-Centaury War Arc In September of 1954, several months after Godzilla was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, solders Ota Murakami and Ken Yoshihara were at a Japanese military base working on a tank until their superior calls them for a special assignment. They are introduced to Colonel Schooler of the US forces, who explains he is after soldiers with special experience, knowing about their experience fighting against Godzilla in Tokyo. Ota asks if the assignment has anything to do with Godzilla, which Schooler confirms it is. Schooler shows Ota and Ken photographs which show that Godzilla is alive and well (Unaware of how the saurian had escaped from Hell). Schooler also explains that the inventor of the Oxygen Destroyer, Daisuke Serizawa, destroyed his research and committed suicide as the Oxygen Destroyer was activated. He states people from around the world are coming together to combat Godzilla. Schooler asks if the two are still interested, with Ota accepting the offer while Ken begrudgingly agrees to joins. Schooler tells them to get ready to leave as they are accepted into the Ant-Megalosaurus Force. On 27 August 1962, the A.M.F. offer a place to young American scientist and technician, Dr Dolan Deverich, who accepts their offer. Deverich is commissioned to create technology to combat Godzilla. Deverich begins to work on the Psionic Transmitter, a device used to repel Godzilla away from populated areas. In January of 1964, the Psionic Transmitter is ready for a field test in Yokohama, Japan. Godzilla is sited near Yokohama and the Psionic Transmitter is activated to send Godzilla away from the city. However, it has the opposite effect and attracts Godzilla towards the city, causing destruction. The Psionic Transmitter was deemed a failure and the A.M.F, shut down the project in favour of direct weaponry. In February of that year, Deverich left the A.M.F., taking all of his search with him and seemingly disappearing. Later in June, the A.M.F. brings onboard Scottish engineer Doc Randell, who had specialized in building technology for deep core mining and cracking through the Earth's crust. Randell became the A.M.F.'s chief engineer as he invented new forms of equipment and weaponry to try to puncture Godzilla's hide. In October of 1967, the A.M.F. notices that Godzilla is leaving his usually territory in Japan and is starting to attack Taiwan and China. By the time the A.M.F. managed to catch up with Godzilla, he was already deep into Vietnam and seemed focus on getting to specific location, undeterred by the military. At the same time Godzilla entered region, the Vietnam War was already in full swing. As the A.M.F's forces are dealing with Godzilla after attacking Hanoi, Ota Murakami is dropped off at base camp via helicopter. He meets with Ken, Schooler and General Carson. Ota informs Schooler of how his team were unable to draw Godzilla to the coast and if they don't stop him, he could attack Saigon. Carson explains his plan to defeat Godzilla to Schooler, planning to traps Godzilla in a valley and attack him with B-52s. Schooler tries to inform Carson that conventional weaponry will not work on Godzilla but the general ignores the colonel. Doc Randall arrives on the scene, informing Schooler that his new inventions, the Maser Cannons, are ready for use. Suddenly, an small earthquake occurs, much to the shock of the group, but believe that it is the American forces attacking Godzilla. Ken and Doc are order to head back to the Maser Cannons. Schooler asks Ota if he has any ideas about Godzilla's behaviour. Ota isn't sure but speculates that Godzilla is chasing something based on his path. Schooler leaves Ota in charge as he leaves via helicopter as he goes investigate something. Carson's forces attack Godzilla but the saurian destroys the tanks and jets. Ota gives the order for Ken and Doc to use the Maser Cannons. Much to their surprise, the Maser Cannons appear to have an affect on Godzilla. Soon, Vietcong soldiers emerge from underground tunnels and begin to run and an earthquake occurs near the Masers. However, it is revealed to be Anguirus, much to shock of the A.M.F.. As Godzilla and Anguirus battle, Ota plans to take out both monsters with the Maser Cannons once they wear each other out. As Godzilla overpowers Anguirus, Ota prepares to attack but several of Carson's planes drop bombs on the entire area. Anguirus retreats back underground as Godzilla continues on his path, angering Ota. However, Godzilla changes direction and heads towards the coast. Schooler contacts Ota and asks if Godzilla has changed his direction, Ota confirms and Schooler explains he tracked ahead of Godzilla's path and found what was attracting him, a Psionic Transmitter. Schooler informs Ota that they now have a bigger problem. Category:Organization Category:Humans